twdfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dexteras
Dextera History The Mighty Dexteras are a group in the Thumb Wrestling Federation that fight against The Evil Sinistras to protect the entire world. The Mighty Dexteras are about honor and fair-play, which make them The Sinistras complete opposite. All of the wrestlers in The Dexteras are what makes them mighty, not all of them are winners, but they don't give up on themselves and keeps on fighting. The Dexteras consist of the orginal 25 wrestlers, like Vini Vidi Victory and Hometown Huck, and some new wrestlers that join The Dexteras in there battle, like The Finisher, Laker Louis, The Highlander, and many more. Most of the Dexteras come from around the world, not just from The USA, for examples: The Highlander comes from Scotland, Sanji Karo was born in Japan and raised in China. The wrestlers now weren't like that back then, for examples: The Mime was a very loud kid back then and is now a silent mime, Pete Hipmaster was in a gang and then in The Sinistras, but found the light of being good and moved to the Dexteras. With determination, pride, training, blood, sweat, tears, love, and the heck of throwing a crushing, The Dexteras can win The Championship Belt. Created Stats Championships Won: 6 :*Champions: Pete Hipmaster(Season 1 Champion), Laker Louis(Season 2 Champion), Chester, The Gameshow Host(Season 4 Champion, Season 7 Champion), Clone Cossack(Season 8 Champion), Mini Man and Aspen(Season 10 Champions) *Current Leader:The Finisher (Retired but still is the leader) *Second In Command:Laker Louis *Third In Command:Pete Hipmaster *Last In Command:Homeboy Star Rocker (Backstage Brawling Champ) *Top Contender: The Finisher Wrestlers *Absolute-Zero *The Highlander *Andy Martinez *Mulligan *Agent 009 *Radical Randy *Turbo Hawk *Mei Lei the Combat Panda *Aspen *The Marine Fisherman *The Mime *Funk Soul *Apollo Dex 8 *Tools O'Toole *Fjorf the Dwarf *Jean the Lumberjack *Rev the Motocross Champion *Tad Tackle *Marcus The Charger *Dexstar *Good/Bad Guy *Athletic Luke *The Power Players *The Zodiac Thumbs *The Angel Wings *Party Drummer *Bulk The Thor *Headmaster Bill *Max Overload *Neo the Police Enforcer *Navy the Basketball Player *Abra-Kadabra the Magician *Sgt.Rock *Rosa Estrella *Cassius Dominica *Reporter Cassy Callers *Mini Man *Blue V *Chef Kodabo *Pierre Brûlée *Jackpot Jake *Jack The Butcher *Chill Out *Sanji Karo *Twitchy *Shark Jaws *Red Trex *Tom McGuiness *The Seven Swordsman *Blue Bolt *Jaded Just *Doctor Cureall *Magnus Opium *Fudge Brownie *Diamond Gazillion *Meditice *Veracity Kilner *The Annum Family *Bourbon Boswell *Captain Dark *Trixie Pixels (Corbata's 12 Year Old Sister) *The Pollen (The Amoeba's 12 Year Old Brother) *Princess Nefercreepy (Queen Nefercreepy's 1,300 (13) Year Old Daughter) *Betty Flynn (Dorsal Flynn's 13 Year Old Daughter) Orginals *Vini Vidi Victory *Hometown Huck *Mr. Extremo *Face-Off Phil *Wasabi *Danny Kaboom *Pierre Pamplemousse *Knockout Ninja *Ms. Fitwell *Gogachog *Weredog *Big Star *Fly Guy *Mahi Mahi Mindy *Milty the Clown *Captain Esplanade *Gary the Intern *Gill *James Montgomery Flag *Ouch *Pei Pei the Purple Panda *Tom Cat *Unit 19G Former Wrestlers *The Stash Wrestlers Moved From The Sinistras *Fiery Mars *Gaia Ares *Bee Boy * * * ---- Enemies: The Evil Sinistras